Calypso the evil
by teenagebookgoddess
Summary: OH MY Freaking Gods! Calypso never loved Leo. What happened. How did he find out. little Lenya and Percabeth. I suck at summaries. Calypso is evil.I do not own Percy Jackson books, the heroes of Olympias books, or any of the characters in the book. I am not Rick Riordan, the amazing author who does own these things.


**Hey guys so****, a few days back,me and my friend started talking about the blood of olympias. Then I started thinking about Leo's promise. Then i thought what if Calypso is still in love with percy,or tricked leo into bringing her back to get percy. what if she never loved him. So this is what happens **

**This is like in the last olympion. they get to wish for what ever they want.**

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. What do you wish for?" asked Zeus." I wish for you to bring Calypso back,and get rid of her curse/punishment thingy" said a worried expression,Zeus asked Leo "Are you sure?". Leo didn't understand why he was worried, Calypso was the most amazing person he had ever met. she was kind,beutiful,sweet, and her hair smelled like she took a shower in crystle, rainbow water and- his thoughts were intrupted by Zeus asking him the question again. Leo with all the confident and seriousness inside him, said with a low,but loud and clear voice, "yes,I am"

With a swoosh of his hand, Zeus made Calypso appear. She raced in his direction. Leo held his hands out ready for a hug. At the last moment she ducked under his arm, and raced right to ... Percy freaking Jackson. You could hear Aphrodite chanting " what the hades is happening". Calypso held him tighter than an anocaonda(creepy long snake) did to it's prey. Percy looked confused, he didn't know what to do. Percy then saw Leo's face full of hurt, and Annabeth's super terrifying glare , that made even him an the big three weak at their knees he knew NOT to hug her back. Percy found a way to get out of her hold. Calypso said with a soo fake pout, "why did you pull away?" Percy asked her" why didn't you hug Leo the one she last fell in love with.

Calypso laughed a laugh that sounded like a evil,villion,badguy laugh. "Percy don't be silly and stupid I never fell in love with that thing.." she said pointing to Leo. Aphrodite fainted, Hephaestus looked muderous,Jason,Piper,Frank,Hazel,Reyna,Nico and thalia did too. Ares almost peed his pants just looking at the teenagers. Calypso continued " he was part of my plan. My plan was too get him too fall in love with me, pretend to be in love with him, make him swear on the river styx, so he'll have to bring me back.I did this so i could come here and be with you percy, the one i really love." Leo had tears going down his cheeks and Annabeth was about to beat the crap out of Calypso. Percy said a a gentle but mean voice " Calypso I have a girl and her name is Annabeth Chase." He then gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek and held her hand.

Calypso with more venomn in her voice than Drew said " who the blonde who has as many brains as Athena." Athena and Annabeth looked proud. Calypso continued "The Athena who has less brains than the Romans And Aphrodite" Athen wanted to muder the girl. Calypso in a sweeter voice said " Percy, My love.." Annabeth was about to kill her in a way that Kronos and Geia**(don't know how to spell it)** would be afraid of and Leo started scooting closer to the continued " I know that your flaw is loyalty, but if your stupid dad Poisidon,Hades and Zeus can't even be loyal to their wives for more than 100 years" The big three went for their weapons. Calypso continued "then you don't have to be loyal to your girlfriend of what 2 years" but Calypso didn't stop there " and she will properly end up a bitch like Hera,Aphrodite,Artemis,Aphrodite, Persephone and Amphitrite." Leo stopped her" Zeus I sweared to come back for her and bring her back. I never promised to keep her here." Zeus looked at Leo. " you want me to return her?" asked Zeus.

With his heart broken, Leo said "yes, I would." With another swoosh of his hand Calypso was gone...forever. Everything was quiet. No one noticed Aphrodite had awaken, so they all jumped when she telled at the top of her lungs " LEYNA 4 EVER AND EVER"

**Hoped you guys Liked it **

**- teenagebookgoddess/Ali**


End file.
